Trust
by louloulou12345
Summary: When JJ's marriage breaks down, who does she turn to, to help her get through it? Does she learn to Trust again? Does she get over the nightmares? Can she be happy again?


It was 8pm and The team had just got back from a hard case in Texas JJ couldn't wait to get home and snuggle with her baby boy, she missed him so much when she was away on cases with the team but she knew that by working for the BAU she was making the world a better and safer place for her son to grow up in. When JJ pulled up outside her house she felt a sigh of relief just knowing that she would have the next 4 days off to spend with her son, she wasn't looking forward to seeing Will though, she had known for months that something wasn't right and before she had left will and her were hardly talking.

Even though JJ was exhausted she was looking forward to seeing that little boys face that always filled her with so much energy no matter how tired she was. Getting out of her SUV she noticed that Henry was sat on the sofa watching his favourite TV show and laughing loudly she stood there and just watched him for several minutes only coming to when she heard the door open and Will say something to her that she didn't quite catch so just nodded and walked towards him, she though to herself about ignoring him but thought better of it and didn't have the energy to argue so kissed him on the lips and put her arms around his neck. She definitely wasn't expecting what happened next!

Will pushed her backwards and told her to get off of him! JJ studied Will's face and then realised he was drunk again, before JJ left on the previous case Will had promised not to drink when he was alone with Henry and when JJ was away working.

"get off of me! You cant expected to come home and act as if nothing has happened!" Will exclaimed

JJ now angry aswell as confused had no idea what Will was talking about but could smell the alcohol on Will's Breath

"Will calm down what are you going on about? whats happened? Is Henry ok? Are you ok?"

"Pfft as if you would care?! I'm going out!" and with that Will stumbled down the garden path

JJ who was stunned by what had just happened walked into the living room where Henry was now sat with his knees to his chest and his arms wrapped around himself. JJ couldn't get to him quick enough she looked at this scared 3 year old boy!

"Hey baby you ok?" JJ asked softly while sweeping his hair from his face

"dada shout loud scare me" he said barely at a whisper

"I know baby but mommys home now so its all going to be ok" JJ lifted the little boy on to her lap and cradled him until he fell asleep.

After putting Henry to bed JJ made her way to the kitchen, she sighed loudly as she looked at the mess that had been left and untouched for what looked like several days. It was now 10pm and JJ had just finished tidying up and had made herself a sandwich when she heard Will stumble through the front door and make his way towards the kitchen.

"What are you looking at?" He spat at JJ

"Will what is going on?" JJ asked slightly alarmed at how drunk he was, she knew Will liked his drink but she had never seen him this bad before, just then she heard another voice coming towards them

"Babe whose bag is that in the..." just then this tall, slim, red head walked in to JJ's Kitchen

"who are you and what are you doing in my house?" JJ angrily spat

"This is my girlfriend, who is always there for me, loves me, doesn't leave me and looks after me!" Will said wobbling trying to walk toward the women and kiss her

The women looked shocked she obviously didn't know JJ was home or probably that she even existed she made her apologies and left.

"Now look what you have done!" Will shouted at JJ

"what I have done? Who the hell is that woman and why was she here!" JJ could feel her face going redder the angrier she was getting

"That woman has a name...her name is Carrie...She loves me" Will who had made his way to the kitchen table and drooped his self over it was suddenly starting to realise what had just happened.

JJ could feel the tears threatening to fall from her eyes "How long has this been going on?" JJ tried to stay calm but she was starting to struggle

"Why would you care, you don't care about me! All you care about is that stupid little precious job of yours!" Will shouted

JJ got up to leave the kitchen but Will grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"you just made her leave! Why did you make her leave?" he said viciously in JJ's Face

JJ tried to break free from his tight grip but was unsuccessful, the next thing she knew will had hit in her face which had shocked her and made her fall to the ground where Will kicked her in the stomach telling her that she was worthless and calling her all the names under the sun. JJ had managed to curl herself up into ball to stop any more blunt force kicks towards her abdomen and her head, she just led there are cried until she looked up to see a sobbing 3 year old stood in front of her.

"MOMMY!" Henry cried

JJ quickly go up of the floor and picked up her son forgetting about the pain she couldn't let him see how much she was hurt she hadn't known how long he was stood there or how much he had seen all she knew was that was the final straw she had to get her and her son out of the house.

Will had retreated to the living room and was now snoring led out on the sofa, JJ Grabbed her go bag and Henry's changing bag and made her way to car. Henry had now fallen back to sleep and JJ carefully strapped him into his car seat and drove off as quickly as she could.

As JJ was driving she has no idea where she was going it was 2am in the morning there was no way she could get into a hotel after about half an hour of driving JJ looked up somehow she had managed to get herself to Emily's she didn't know how she must have been on autopilot but she was parked outside Emily's Apartment.

.


End file.
